


Truth or Dare?

by mouna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouna/pseuds/mouna
Summary: After they had won the most challenging game of the year it is time to celebrate! And what game is more fun than Truth or Dare, right? :)





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have another story to complete yet and be sure I will update soon, but this NeyMessi moment just formed in my head and I had to write it down! I hope you´ll like it! :)

“Go ahead Geri, spin the bottle!” Somebody shouted. 

Neymar was still in awe of what had happened. Neymar had felt like that before, but never this intense. He remembered standing in the middle of Camp Nou only a few hours ago, the crowd roaring, cheering, crying all alike.  
They won. They did the impossible.  
6:1. La remontada was a success.  
The minutes after Sergi shot that final goal were a blur to Neymar, when he tried to reconstruct what happened there there was only euphoria pumping through his guts. 

“...Ney!”

“Sorry, what!?” The Brazilian laughed.

“Truth or Dare, princesa?” Rafa repeated the question for him with a grin.

“Dare!”

“Kiss Leo!” Geri said. Who knew if Geri was even properly conscious anymore, all of them were slightly drunk, but he had been drinking like crazy since they left Camp Nou and got to his house.

Neymar blushed, his eyes widening, his lips opening. He gazed across the circle of his team mates, who were cheering at him to do what Geri asked for. None of them looked like it wasn´t an insane thing to ask for. Which it was by the way! Kiss Leo!? How could Geri want that? He wasn´t gay. But if he was being honest to himself the thought of being intimate with Leo is not new to him. At all. But he would never had done anything about it. So what... why be buzz-kill, he was just going to do this and get over it quickly, he´ll forget it even happened anyways.

Only now his eyes finally found Messi, who was looking at him expectantly.  
Leo. Beautiful Leo.

Neymar stood up, walking towards him on trembling legs. When he stood just in front of him he let himself down to his knees again to be on eye-level with Leo. Suddenly a hint of hesitation made it´s way to Neymars brain, but when their teammates started chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” again in their babbling voices the last spark of doubt was blown away.  
That´s when he looked into Leos eyes and pressed his lips on his. They felt soft, warm and embracing, it was an amazing feeling. 

Neymar pulled back, again finding Leos eyes, already starting to miss the feeling of kissing him.

And it was when Leo put his hand onto his neck and pushed his head forward to kiss him again when the rest of the world disappeared.

There was only Leo. Leos lips on his, Leos tongue exploring his mouth, Leos hand stroking through his hair, Leos smell obscuring his brain, Leo.

“Well, if that isn´t something...” Geri said, a now perplexed expression on his face, just like the rest of the team. It couldn´t be more obvious that there was more passion involved than this game could ever require.

Neymar was in love with Leo and Leo with him. Now they knew. And so did everyone who saw them kiss and wasn´t blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Mouna


End file.
